


Vault Girls: Happy Birthday, Scooter

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, F/M, Large Cock, Multi, Sexy Sandwich, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Scooter's birthday, Gaige and Maya figure out the perfect gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vault Girls: Happy Birthday, Scooter

"Happy birthday, Scooter. We got a present for you..."

Over their time in Sanctuary, Gaige and Maya had both gotten to know its residents pretty well. They knew that Patricia Tannis was socially crippled but paradoxically enthusiastic about screwing anything that moved; they knew that Marcus would practically let you steal from him if it was in the name of getting revenge on someone else who stole from him; they knew that Doctor Zed had once had a twin brother or alter ego or something; they knew that Moxxi wasn't nearly as much of a slut as her reputation suggested, which still made her a huge, huge slut. And they knew that Scooter was, well...that was what had set them on their current course of action.

When they'd heard from Moxxi that the mechanic's birthday was coming up, the two young women had started thinking in earnest about what to get him. After all, they liked Scooter; he was really fairly sweet, and his lack of luck with the ladies elicited a fair amount of sympathy, since the Siren and the inventor had both been virgins when they came to Pandora too.

That latter point was what caused Gaige to suggest, half-jokingly, that maybe the best birthday present for Scooter would be to finally let him get to second base with a girl. Maya had leaned back in her seat at Moxxi's and laughed, then more-jokingly suggested that an even better gift would be to let him go all way with one of them. Gaige had laughed too, and even-more-jokingly suggested that the best gift of all would probably be to let him go all the way with both of them.

But then, as the laughter faded and they started filling up the silence with thoughts, they realized there wasn't really any reason not to do exactly that. After all, they reasoned, joking aside, it really would be the best present he ever got. And as they'd learned from their night out getting slobbering drunk with Mordecai, they could certainly still have fun double-teaming a guy even if he wasn't any good. And besides, being respectively an unpopular, chronically-horny high school student and a fetishized woman religious dealing with a lifetime of repression, neither Gaige nor Maya had what one might have called a 'traditional' view of that evil, evil sex.

And so the concensus was: what the hell, why not?

* * *

Scooter was, as always, in his garage. Come moonset Moxxi was holding a party for him at the bar, and unlike Claptrap's birthday party the entire city was likely to be in attendace; Ellie had even promised to come in from the Dust and to not storm out in a huff until the SECOND snide comment their mother made about her weight. But for the moment, Scooter had chosen to spend his birthday the same way he spent every other day: sprawled out under a runner, covered in grease and motor oil, happy as a pig in crap.

In open disdain for the vaunted laws of comedy, he didn't bang his head on the underside of the runner when the sound of the garage door grinding closed surprised him. Instead, he just slid out looking like he was ready to fail hilariously at drop-kicking something, a look that gave way to a big goofy smile when he saw who it was.

"Well hell, if it ain't my two favorite Vault-huntin' chicks don't tell Lilith I said that!"

Gaige smiled. "Happy birthday, Scooter. We got a present for you..."

The scrawny mechanic grinned modestly. "Aw hell, y'all didn't have to do..." His words dribbled away out of his slack-jawed mouth, eyes bugging out as the hiss of a zipper was followed by the sight of Maya's big, creamy tits popping free. "Y'absolutely did have to and you can't take it back," Scooter blurted, and the two swiftly disrobing women just shared a smile.

When they were completely naked, they let Scooter stare his fill. They were both gorgeous bodies: Maya's was taller and fuller, with big, round tits, a flat stomach, and a toned ass; Gaige was more petite, though her perky, subtly-pointed breasts were by no means small for a girl of eighteen. Her nipples were bigger and fatter than Maya's, and unlike the Siren she had a puff of curly fur above her smooth, sweet snatch. Eyes ping-ponging back and forth between their bodies, Scooter was bouncing like a (Pandoran) kid in a gun shop.

"Aw crap, y'all ain't gonna do what I think y'all gonna do, are ya?"

Maya shrugged casually, the motion making her generous boobs swing hypnotically. "I don't know. Do you think we're going to play with each for a while, then let you take both of us at the same time?"

"Aw jeez..."

"Now this is just a birthday present," Gaige added evenly. "Don't think we're gonna, like, do this all the time."

"Oh yeah I gotcha I'm okay with that," Scooter mumbled, distracted by the process of trying to get his multiple layers of straps and pockets off. Instead of watching that admittedly underwhelming spectacle, Gaige and Maya turned their attention toward making out.

It wasn't the first time they'd done it for a man. In fact, since they usually didn't have sex with one unless the other was there too, it was a pretty common occurence. But that didn't make the naughty thrill of having an audience any less delicious for either the kinky teenager or the long-repressed Siren. By the time Gaige's lips began the familiar road down Maya's chest to her delicate, extremely sensitive little pink nipples, both women were already starting to get wet.

When they turned to check on the birthday boy, it was their jaws' turn to drop. Scooter glanced down sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and grabbing the base of his cock with the other. "Yeah, I know, but...size ain't everything, right?"

If they hadn't still been staring in wonder, one or both of them probably would have laughed. Even just half-hard from watching them fool around with each other, Scooter's dick was nearly ten inches long and as thick around as Gaige's wrist. The eighteen-year-old redhead bit her lip, Maya's wandering hand revealing that she was only getting wetter; unlike the comparatively conservative Siren, as her sex toy collection would indicate Gaige had a definite love of having huge cocks filling her various holes.

Given their various tactical and sexual escapades together, Gaige and Maya had developed something of an unspoken language regarding each other's intentions. Since Maya didn't have the same big hard-on for big hard-ons that Gaige did, it only made sense for her to take the first load which, given the increasing twitching of Scooter's virgin cock, was likely to come even faster than normal. And since his dick was just as dirty as the rest of him, it only made sense that the first place it needed to go was not a mouth, but a nice, sopping wet pussy.

Gaige communicated this to Scooter by stepping behind Maya, one hand grabbing the tattooed left tit while the other spread open her pale, swollen outer lips.

"I get you first," Maya rumbled.

"I get you hardest," Gaige completed.

As the two women moved forward, hands still rubbing and teasing and stroking each other, Scooter's eyes rolled back in his head. "Lie down," Maya murmured, and Scooter practically collapsed to the concrete.

His cock was fully hard now, its weight flopping it back against his stomach until Maya grabbed the base of the shaft, rubbing and squeezing as she pulled it upright. Scooter shuddered as she slid her fleshy outer lips along the length of his cock, leaving a trail of her juices before circling teasingly around the head.

When she pushed down, Scooter's head slammed back against the floor. "Aw, holy shit!"

Maya moved her hips slowly, both to ease the immense cock into her tight twat and to keep him from coming too fast. Her own pleasure at being filled with something so big and hot and throbbing was multiplied by Gaige's hands, the flesh one rolling a sensitive nipple while the robot one began to work gently buzzing fingers in a steady, ever-shrinking circle around her dainty pink clit. When Scooter instinctively started to thrust his hips in time with hers, Gaige's vibrating steel finger touched the tip of her clit, immediately making the Siren clamp down on the stiff cock with a moan of ecstasy. The orgasm made her channel wetter and hotter and tighter, and in the face of that it was only seconds before Scooter came.

Maya let him come inside, milking every drop before slowly, sensuously sliding free. When the act revealed his flagging cock, now covered in the mix of their cum instead of dirt and grease, it was in her mouth before it could even fall back to his chest. Scooter let out a groan of appreciation, then again when Gaige's lips joined Maya's on his slimy shaft. Once it was clean, their lips' attention returned to each other, and Scooted watched in delighted awe as the two exquisite women tumbled to the floor in each other's arms.

After a few minutes of rolling around, hands squeezing and fingering and lips sucking and moaning, Gaige crawled on top, lowering her pussy to Maya's eager mouth even as she bent down to lap the last of Scooter's cum out of the Siren's. When the taste had turned back to Maya's delectably sweet pussy juice (courtesy of her readily snapping up every piece of rare fresh fruit that found its way by accident to Pandora), she raised her head to look back over her shoulder at Scooter, wiggling her ass invitingly.

"Whenever you're ready to go again, man. We'll just be, you know, killing time."

Gaige mostly ignored his muttered 'Aw, holy crap,' preferring to focus on the soaking, swollen pink snatch at her mercy. She stretched Maya's outer lips with her fingers, burying her nose and lips and tongue deep inside, licking and sucking and snuffling until Maya was writhing in pleasure. For her part, the Siren preferred to curl her fingers inside Gaige's tight slit, sucking her clit as she searched for the one spot that she knew from experience would make the redhead squirt like a geyser. When she found it, Gaige bucked against her, the spurting liquid filling the blue-haired Siren's waiting mouth. When she turned her attention to sucking out every last delicious drop, Gaige just redoubled her own efforts, long, torturous licks alternating with the clit-sucking she knew Maya loved. Just as the taste of Maya's cum flooded her mouth, she felt the fingers leave her hole, only to be replaced by something else. She didn't have to look back to know it was the tip of Scooter's cock.

Gaige moaned into Maya's pussy as the huge shaft slid steadily inside her, Maya's attention on and around her delicate clit never wavering as every inch of her was filled. More sure of himself now, and absolutely coated with Maya's lubricating handiwork, Scooter commenced with a swift, hard pounding that soon had Gaige thrashing so hard it took Maya's hands wrapped around her waist to keep them together. Gaige was bouncing too hard to keep her mouth on Maya's pussy, but she wasn't going to complain about getting to stare at it, pink and open and glistening, while a massive cock pounded her twat.

She heard Maya mutter something, but she was too far gone to know what. Then, she felt the near-orgasmic rush of air as Scooter pulled out, something warm and wet pressing against her tight pink asshole.

Even after the area was thoroughly lubricated, the presence hesitated, and Gaige growned in frustration. "Yes, yes, Jesus, do it!" That seemed to be enough for Scooter, because she felt the fat, hot tip pushing open her ring.

She was inside in one stroke. Unlike Maya, Gaige loved anal, and as most of her homemade toys had dual heads almost as big as his she barely noticed any pain beyond the pleasure. The latter only increased as Scooter started thrusting, slower and deeper than he had in her pussy, which was now being filled by Maya's wriggling tongue. Scooter's pace began to increase, and in the tight seal she could feel it as his shaft began to pulse and swell. She began to thrust her hips, unseating Maya's talented mouth in exchange for giving herself over completely to the frantic, fulfilling hammering of Scooter's cock.

When he came, she could feel his load flooding her, then splashing down her ass crack toward her pussy lips as he pulled out, heaving breathlessly. Maya's lips followed the trail of spunk up to her still-open asshole, licking and sucking until the redhead was clean. Without a word, Gaige spun around to do the same to Scooter, the earthy smell of her own bottom and the mingled scents of his and Maya's cum as she swallowed that huge cock almost making her arrive again.

Once they were clean, all three laid out on the cool floor, trying to catch their breath. They were still there when the garage door cranked open, making them scramble for their clothes or a pile of tires or a cardboard box or anything. Unfortunately, they weren't fast enough to escape their guest.

At the sight of her son and two on her best customers naked, dripping sweat, and reeking of sex, Moxxi just raised her eyebrow. "Well, well. It seems we're having a happy birthday after all."


End file.
